


DNA

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Mixes [5]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Angst, Attraction, Budding Love, Closeted Character, F/M, Forbidden Love, Internalised Homophobia, M/M, Multi, Period-Typical Homophobia, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 06:25:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14688345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: It's in his DNAD-D-D-DNAIt's in his DNAAnd he just takes my breath awayB-b-b-breath awayI feel it every day,And that's what makes a manNot hard to understandPerfect in every wayI see it in his faceNothing more to sayIt's in his D-D-D-DNA





	DNA

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics from a-z lyrics.

“Does he tell you he loves you when you least expect it?  
Does he flutter your heart when he kisses your neck?  
No scientist or biology  
It's obvious when he's holding me  
It's only natural that I'm so affected, oh, oh, oh” 

Thomas sat in his chair in the Servants’ Hall reading the newspaper when a giggle disturbed him, he huffed and tried to return to it, then Jimmy’s voice caught his attention. Cautiously, he peered over the top of his newspaper to see Jimmy stood in the centre of the room talking to Ivy, he rested his hand on the table and leaned towards her, his other hand tucking her hair behind her ear. Jimmy grinned. Ivy blushed. Thomas watched them for a few moments, a deep sadness filling him. How he envied them. They could be open with their flirtations, well, at least until Mr Carson came along, whereas he could never have that, especially not with Jimmy. Thomas looked sadly at his newspaper. He wondered whether Ivy felt the same fluttering in her stomach whenever Jimmy was close to her, like he did. However close he was to Jimmy, it was never close enough. Even when Thomas was pressed up against Jimmy, Jimmy was still so far away. 

“And my heart won't beat again  
If I can't feel him in my veins  
No need to question, I already know 

It's in his DNA  
D-D-D-DNA  
It's in his DNA  
And he just takes my breath away  
B-b-b-breath away  
I feel it every day,  
And that's what makes a man  
Not hard to understand  
Perfect in every way  
I see it in his face  
Nothing more to say  
It's in his D-D-D-DNA” 

“Ivy! if your social life can take a back seat for a few minutes, these carrots need peeling!” Mrs Patmore’s yell jolted Ivy out of her and Jimmy’s moment. Ivy scurried back to the Kitchen and Thomas privately felt a sense of relief. Jimmy turned around and met Thomas’ gaze. He paused, something shifting behind his eyes, before he looked away uncomfortably. Thomas sighed. Jimmy was still not comfortable around him. Much as he had tried to make amens for kissing him, it would take some time before Jimmy felt completely secure around him. Thomas couldn’t blame him, it had been a stupid mistake that had cost him any chance of earning Jimmy’s friendship, it had almost cost him his job and all. Much as O’Brien’s scheming had set him up, ultimately, he had nobody to blame but himself. 

Jimmy paused in the doorway, looking back over to Thomas uncertainly, before he turned and left. 

“It's the blue in his eyes that helps me see the future  
Fingerprints that leave me covered for days, yeah, hey, yeah  
Now I don't have any first degree  
But I know, what he does to me  
No need to work it out, it's so familiar, oh, oh, oh” 

In an act of sweet torture, Jimmy sat across from Thomas at dinner. Thomas couldn’t help but keep watching him over the stew. Jimmy seemed not to notice him, chatting away to Ivy again, though a lot less flirtatious under the watchful eyes of Mr Carson and Mrs Hughes. He did whisper something to Ivy and nudge her gently and she almost laughed, but Mr Carson gave them a scandalised look and they behaved themselves. Mrs Hughes distracted Mr Carson by asking him about the preparations for the family visit to the Highlands and the tension slowly lifted. Thomas chanced another look up at Jimmy, to find him watching Thomas. The moment their eyes met, however, Jimmy averted his gaze. 

Ivy collected their plates after dinner and the servants dispersed. As Jimmy slipped past Thomas, his fingers gently brushed across his back. Thomas looked after him, but Jimmy didn’t look back. 

“And my heart won't beat again  
If I can't feel him in my veins  
No need to question, I already know 

It's in his DNA  
D-D-D-DNA  
It's in his DNA  
And he just takes my breath away  
B-b-b-breath away  
I feel it every day,  
And that's what makes a man  
Not hard to understand  
Perfect in every way  
I see it in his face  
Nothing more to say  
It's in his D-D-D-DNA” 

Thomas sat in his chair, in the Servants’ Hall reading the evening newspaper as the servants milled around. Mr Carson was in his pantry, Mrs Hughes in her sitting room, Edna busy with her sewing, Anna and Bates were holding hands by the fire, so open and happy in their love that Thomas could hardly look at them. The others flitted between the Kitchen and the Servants’ Hall. One by one, they went up to bed until there were only Thomas, Jimmy and Ivy left.  
Ivy laughed.  
“I need to go up now, I can’t stay.”  
“Ok, I’ll see you in the morning, Ivy.”  
“Night, Jimmy.”  
She went through the door to the Servant’s Staircase, up to the attic bedrooms, leaving Thomas and Jimmy alone. Thomas tried not to look up, surely Jimmy would be going up soon, to save himself from being left alone with Thomas, but Jimmy didn't seem to be moving away, on the contrary, he got up and moved towards Thomas, stopping just short of him. Reluctantly, Thomas looked up to find Jimmy watching him. 

“It's all about his kiss  
Contaminates my lips  
Our energy connects  
It's simple genetics  
I'm the X to his Y  
It's the colour of his eyes  
He can do no wrong  
No, he don't need to try  
Made from the best  
He passes all the tests  
Got my heart beating fast  
It's cardiac arrest  
He's from a different strain  
That science can't explain  
I guess that's how he's made  
In his d-d-d-DNA” 

“I was wondering if I could have a private word with you. Thomas.”  
Thomas blinked uncertainly.  
“Of course, Jimmy.”  
Jimmy glanced towards the door.  
“Not here, I was thinking maybe the Boot Hall.”  
Thomas folded his paper, trying to work out what Jimmy could possibly want with him, especially given that they had barely spoken beyond “pass the salt,” all day. Thomas followed Jimmy to the Boot Hall, distinctly under the impression that this was some sort of trick, though he had not worked out how just yet. They entered the Boot Hall and Jimmy hurriedly closed the door behind him, before turning to Thomas.  
“That thing a few months ago. The night when you… Kissed me.”  
Thomas interrupted him.  
“Jimmy, I can’t begin to tell you how sorry I am about…”  
Jimmy held his hand up.  
It’s alright, Thomas. What I’m trying to tell you is that… I can’t stop thinking about it, about you, and I need to know if… I want to try it again to see if it’s different this time.”  
Thomas stared at him.  
“You want me to kiss you again?”  
Jimmy nodded.  
“Yes.”  
Thomas stood there in shock.  
“Well… If you’re sure you want to.”  
Jimmy moved closer, moving his hands to Thomas’ face.  
“I am.”  
He guided their lips together. 

It started off as an experimented brush of their lips, Thomas wasn’t going to take the lead, so allowed Jimmy to experiment with him. Jimmy seemed not to mind it, as he didn’t pull away, quite the opposite, in fact, the kiss deepened as Jimmy grew in confidence. Jimmy ran his tongue across Thomas’ lips and Thomas opened his mouth to allow Jimmy to explore further. Jimmy’s tongue teased the inside of Thomas’ mouth until Thomas was starting to get short of breath. Jimmy broke away, panting.  
Thomas couldn’t help himself.  
“How was it this time?”  
Jimmy pulled Thomas into another kiss.  
“Bloody fantastic.” 

“It's in his DNA  
D-D-D-DNA  
It's in his DNA  
And he just takes my breath away  
B-b-b-breath away  
I feel it every day,  
And that's what makes a man  
Not hard to understand  
Perfect in every way  
I see it in his face  
Nothing more to say  
It's in his D-D-D-DNA”


End file.
